kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Odin
The second was the next user to serve Shiro Kanzaki. History The Final 3 Days Fearing that Shinji/Ryuki will always interfere with his plan, he sends the second Odin to fight him, who in turn uses his Survive form. Odin summons his Sword and they begin to fight again with Odin easily taking advantage. Ryuki activates Shoot Vent but Odin quickly deflects it. He activates a Strange Vent Card which turns into a Steal Vent Card. With this, he is able to steal Odin's Weapon. However, Odin quickly uses a Steal Vent of his own to take it back. Knight joins in but tells Ryuki that he is only there to fight. Both of them ride their Contract Monsters (In Motorcycle Form) towards Odin but... Granting a Wish The gold Rider easily jumps over them and attacks them. However, a devastating Yui shrieks, provoking the trio Riders' awareness, Ryuki takes the opportunity and charges at Odin and holds him down to stop him from moving. Knight activates his Normal Final Vent and destroys Odin. Kamen Rider Battride War The Second Odin appears as a Dark Rider/ in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. He has the ability to move at blind speed which rise the battle difficulty. He also can summon gold feathers to attack the enemy. Odin also can attack using his Sword Vent and also can trick his opponent into battling his puppet. Though, Odin is weak at defense and his only appearance is in Ryuki's level where he battles Ryuki and Knight before being killed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. Ryuki's level also the recreated scene of episode 49, Granting a Wish. Kamen Rider Odin Kamen Rider Odin Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Odin. *'Rider Weight': 100 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 20 km. *'Hearing': 25 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 350 AP (17.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 500 AP (25 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 4 sec. Special Attacks: *'Gold Sabers': 4000 AP (200 t.) *'Gold Shield': 4000 GP (200 t.) *'Eternal Chaos': 10000 APAdvent Cards. (500 t.) *'Advent: Goldphoenix': 8000 AP (400 t.) Kamen Rider Odin is Shiro Kanzaki's representative in the Rider Fight. He is contracted to Goldphoenix. His Visor, the , is a staff that can also hold all three Survive Advent Cards after the wings on its upper section are opened. When this is done, Odin becomes immortal. Odin's parameters are the highest out of all of the 13 Riders, including those in Survive Form. This was done by Kanzaki to ensure that Odin would win the Rider Fight and grant him his wish. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Odin can arm himself with the , a pair of swords derived from the tips of Goldphoenix's wings. His Guard Vent equips him with the , a shield derived from Goldphoenix's tail. By using his Final Vent, Odin can execute his finisher, Eternal Chaos, in which Goldphoenix grabs onto Odin's back, flies with him into the air, and rams into the opponent. Contract Monster Behind the scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider Odin is voiced by who also provided the voice of the 13 Riders' Visors. His suit actor was . Identity The true identity of the Second Odin and later the third is unknown, but it can be assumed that they were similar to the first Odin - innocent people turned into puppets by the Odin Advent Deck. Notes *He is the first Rider whose human identities never been revealed. See Also Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Riders without identities Category:Ryuki Characters